


I got my ion you

by Dreamying



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Just some awkward teen boys, M/M, Whispers gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: Kyungsoo finds Jongin breathing down on his neck.. literally.





	I got my ion you

**I got my ion on you**

 

" Why did the cop put silicon in jail?"

"What?!"

" Cuz it committed silly cons"

Jongin falls into a fit of laughter clutching his stomach over the silly joke he just made.

"Remind me why I agrees to this exactly", Kyungsoo makes a face at the laughing hyena and flops into the bed, placing hands under head for support.

"Because you are my bestest friend!!" Jongin claps his hands before planting himself beside, a blank faced Kyungsoo.

" There isn't no " _bestest_ " word in English you dumbass"

Jongin's lips pulled into a small pout before it gets replaced with a smile "then it is now, I made it..," he says smugly.

"You can't just make up words!!" Kyungsoo grumbles.

" yes I can and so did Shakespeare"

Okay, Kyungsoo is officially done with his dork of best friend. And pulls out his weapon and attacks the unsuspecting victim, by jabbing his sides mercilessly  resulting in a wheezing and full on cries to stop while unsuccessfully trying to push away the praying hands. But the whole ficaso makes Kyungsoo giggle under his breath with askewed glasses perched on his nose, cheeks pushed up and eyes forming cresents like the narrowed moon hung in the sky.

Satisfied Kyungsoo rolls over till he is out of reach of Jongin and takes off the stupid glasses that keeps ending up in awkward angles. The Struggle of wearing glasses.

.  


"I don't know why you hate chemistry yet you make so many puns, horrible ones at that" Kyungsoo mused scribbling down the answers of their chemistry homework, and the reason he ended up in Jongin's room in the first place as he has promised to help the other.

"It's so hard to remember the whole periodic table, so many terms, and number," Jongin throws hands in air, exaggeratedly.

"Move.." Kyungsoo orders with a straight face when Jongin slickly or so he assumed, slides next to him and peeks over for some answers to copy paste into his paper.

"Potassium," Jongin puffs out some air and sulks sliding back at snail speed to his original place and tries to focus on doing something on his own. Mind scheming secretly to come up with plans to copy the rest when Kyungsoo will sleep, since they planned to have a sleep over. He supress an evil laugher but the glare from Kyungsoo tells him that he knows Jongin like the back of his hand.

"You are not funny"

"I am very funny.."

" Yeah, sure in your head,"

"Ouch," it hurts, Jongin rubs his forehead whinning where Kyungsoo has flicked. Kyungsoo snorts in response at the dramatic antic as Jongin falls back into bed and curls into himself, saying his head hurts and had stopped working because of a mean Kyungsoo.  


It takes an hour for Jongin to throw the books on bed and give up. Kyungsoo had moved to work on another subject as he finished his work with a speed of ninja, the pen with penguin cap scribbling smoothly over the surface of white paper.

Jongin flops himself in the bed watching Kyungsoo chewing his lower lip with brows furrowed, and the pen with penguin cap scribbling smoothly over the surface of white paper. Puft nerd.

Cute nerd. He looks so cute with the concentrated face and determinated look in eyes, and the thick black rimmed glasses makes him extra cute and all the other endearing synonyms for cute in all the languages known to mankind.

Kyungsoo is adorable, almost 90% of the school agrees with Jongin.

 

" Knock knock " along with the voice a head pops from the slightly opened door.

" Dinner is here boys," Jongin's sister says from the entrance holding a plastic cover containing the take out boxes, the logo of  Jongin's favorite restaurant printed on the cover, makes his smile brighten.

They bid bye to her after she gives some instructions to Jongin and tells them to stay safe till she will be returning the next morning from night duty at the hospital she is working as intern.

"Is she still crushing on that guy?" Kyungsoo asks chewing the dim sum dipped in a some sauce. His cheeks bulged up, he looks like a hamster puffy cheeks and big eyes.

"No, her taste and type changes often" Jongin says squinting his eyes trying to pick out a small piece of chicken hidden in the fried rice, the whole ficaso reminds him of finding a peddle hidden in sand game they used to play as kids in sandbox in kindergarten.

"Here," Kyungsoo places a piece from his box. Jongin smiles, chewing the spoonful. "What's your type?" Kyungsoo asks.

_You_.

Jongin almost choked but manages to prolong his answer chewing slowly. "Why did you ask?"

"Just asking.." he mumbles wiping his oil slicked lips with a tissue and already putting the empty boxes together and back into the bag to trash them.

Jongin slurps down his soda watching a busy Kyungsoo who is ready to go down and put the trash away. He is always such a neat freak, keeping everything clean and sparkling. Even his room is so clean always, anytime he drops by unannounced. Not a single speck of dust anywhere.

 

They settle in bed ready to watch a movie or catch up on something. Jongin settles against the head board and waits for Kyungsoo to come out of bathroom. It's funny Kyungsoo has his dick out just one wall away and Jongin would rather watch Kyungsoo's dick than a movie any given day. 

"Am ready," Kyungsoo announces as he emerges and closes the door behind. He starts crawling on the bed between the open legs of Jongin.

Jongin is on the verge of having a mini heart attack, he might  had imagined his scenario many times but the visual is even more stunning as the light bouncing off Kyungsoo's mochi cheeks and a tongue peeks over the parted lips wetting and glazing them with spit resulting them to look all sorts of ridiculously soft and supple.

Damm thick lips, everything about Kyungsoo is thick. Thick eyebrows, thick lips,thick thighs, and that ass... Thick thick... Oh shut up Jongin, or nini is gonna wake up. And Kyungsoo will chop it off and make thin pepperoni slices for a pizza and feed it to you.

Flinching at the tap on his ankle, Jongin pulls his thoughts together and then legs. Kyungsoo is almost done crawling sexily and settled beside him, as Jongin being the big spoon, and messing their legs together. Sometimes he wonders if Kyungsoo is aware of his effect on Jongin. Maybe he isn't, maybe he is. The chances are high he doesn't, if he knew then he would regard Jongin as a creep who is wearing clothes of a best friend and secretly lusting after him. In his defence, Jongin really really likes him!!!! Not just lust. For all he knows Kyungsoo might be aromatic asexual aerobics or something since he doesn't show interest in anyone.... Neither boys or girls... He had never heard him grumble about having a crush or sulk when someone of his interest got together with other. Nonetheless Jongin has been suffering the Kyungsoo-effect for quite a while now. 

Kyungsoo nudges him with a earphone offered that's hanging in the air, draped over his finger.

Ouch, that was rough but he still takes it stuffing inside left ear. Usually they would cuddle somewhere in dle of the movie and fall asleep even before the end credits roll on. Kyungsoo is heavy cuddler when he is sleepy and ends up planting himself all spread over Jongin.

"What do you want to --" Kyungsoo's voice dies down hand stoping the attempt to insert the earphones pin in slot as the laptop springs back to life as soon as the lid was opened and a loud moan echoes in the other wise silent room.

Oh for fucks sake.

Stupid fucking mistake, he had forgotten to check it after last night he had closed the lid midway watching porn and wanking off, all spent and drained of energy vto do anything else.

Kyungsoo's eyes are wide, glued to the screen watching the figures moving making lewd noises of skin slapping and the bottom dude shouting "harder baby," since it was almost at the end.

Jongin flushes deep shade of red, his sweat glands going into overdrive.

What should he do? How should he explain? His hands fly to abruptly shut the lid back down and the sound dies down.

The silence falls over sans their breathing.

Jongin is visibly shaking, it's far worse than being caught by his parents while watching porn.

Kyungsoo canting his neck and chances him a look.

And he blinks with those big puppy eyes.

Fuck

Jongin braces himself for anything that's going to come maybe Kyungsoo would tongue lash on him and leave and never look at his away.

"That's gay porn," Kyungsoo says finally after a few agonizing seconds pass. It sounded so innocent if it wasn't for the video was of a two naked guys involved in reproduction activity which doesn't really result in reproduction since they are both realising loads of sperm and no egg to fertilize.

Jongin mouth goes dry, and mind is jammed and can't really process any words so he ends up nodding and letting go of the laptop, retrieving his shaking hand back.

Maybe he should offer watching together.

If he thinks about it, watching porn with your bestie doesn't really sound so bad. What are friends for if you can't share some good porn..

It's a bad idea.

The room is getting warmer by each passing second and it's becoming harder and harder for Jongin to breath--

"You are breathing down on my neck.." Kyungsoo whispers to a very silent Jongin, who is sweating and rubbing his palm over the sweat pants repeatedly.

"Sorry..," he breaths out and tries to move but catches the slight tent in Kyungsoo's own sweats.

"You like that?," He asks instead, canting his neck to have a better look and confirm that it's not an illusion of pant material folds.

Kyungsoo grunts low, but his face reddens self consciously when he catches Jongin's line of vision leading to where.

This is now or never situation and calls from bravery. Go big or go home. He is gonna be big.

So Jongin dives head in first and takes the chance, it's not like something even more horrible can happen than being caught with a screen full of gay porn.

"Am gay.. Like very gay," Jongin confesses playing with the hem of his old tshirt.

"Had sex?" Kyungsoo questions curiosity taking over.

_What!!_

"No, i- it's , I haven't," he breaths out again squirming under the heavy gaze, he has no idea where it's going. But where ever it's going he would let it.

The eye contact is unbreakable and sooner or later he will be the one to loose, because Kyungsoo doesn't even have physical human body need to blink and wet his eyeballs as often as Jongin.

"Is that why?" Kyungsoo trails off as few more seconds tick by.

Jongin nods

.

"Can I kiss you?" Kyungsoo asks with his gaze slowly flickering to Jongin's mouth that's settled in a pout and back to his eye.

Jongin's head jerks at lighting speed, Kyungsoo blushed even more.

"Sure," he mumbles.

Jongin leans to the headboard and waits for Kyungsoo to make a move. Taking of his glasses Kyungsoo moves and makes himself comfortable in sitting position.

"Close your eyes"

He does and waits as his heart races, maybe Kyungsoo is joking, maybe he would burst out laughing at how easy Jongin is-

Kyungsoo sighs and leans forward aligning their faces awkwardly.

Jongin waits patiently hands clutching on the bedsheets, he was half expecting Kyungsoo to bail on him till a hot breath fans over his right cheek then its gone and back on his left cheek zooming in and out. And painstakingly stills there for a few seconds more awkwardly, lingering there as Kyungsoo breathe heavily as thier noses bump together. Oh god he smells heavenly.

Jongin saves Kyungsoo by slightly jutting his chin forward and feels the soft flesh pressed to his lips.

Kyungsoo's breath hitches but he stays still.

Jongin backs away with a racing heart and opens his eyes to catch Kyungsoo's wide open eyes staring into his.

That was such an innocent kiss.

It was nice.

Kyungsoo is red till the tips of ears, and flush creeping down his neck.

"M s-sorry it's lame, I have never kissed before," Kyungsoo mumbles incoherently and tries to back off but Jongin stops him.

"I will teach you"

Kyungsoo's eyes grows even wider if that's possible, twiddling with fingers in lap nervously.

Jongin slowly pulls Kyungsoo back in, with shaking hands gently cupping his face.

" Loosen your lips," Jongin whispers against Kyungsoo's lips craddling his face with both palms once they are in close proximity to resume the kiss.

Kyungsoo does, releasing his tensed lips and instantly his lower lip is take between Jongin's both lips and a little suck release then same repeated with upper lip.

A little pass.

Jongin waits for any little sign for him to continue or to stop, as he watches Kyungsoo's eyes shut tightly lips parted and wet, his eye lashes fanning and forming shadows over the expanse of smooth skin of his cheeks adored with a few fickles visible from close proximity.

He can feel Kyungsoo's hold on his tshirt tighten and takes it as his cue to resume and dives in. Quite little smacking noises escapes their lips as Kyungsoo follows Jongin's lead and reciprocate the sucks with a new found eagerness.

A soft little whimper coaxes Jongin to take it to next step by grazing his teeth gently over Kyungsoo's lower lip, bitting it first then a hard suck and a wet pop is all it takes for Kyungsoo to let out a breathy moan.

Kyungsoo looks dazzed with blown out eyes when Jongin finally pulls back. Their lips swollen from the constant sucking and bitting. Jongin drinks the breath taking view that is of Kyungsoo's face as his heart skips a beat or two or a couple hundred, he would love to have it every walking second of his life.

But it's really really hard to stop kissing when Kyungsoo is almost sitting in his lap looking all sorts of adorable, hot and ready to kiss again. It's Kyungsoo this time who pulls Jongin back into the cloudy heaven of lips. And who is Jongin to say deny the sweet request?  His hands somehow end up on Kyungsoo's waist and pulls him down into his lap. A loud moan escapes Kyungsoo's lips when their clothed hardness touches roughly at the pull.

Jongin jerks and whimpers into the kiss, everything is hot,their bodies are close but not close enough at the same time. Kyungsoo's lips are seriously addicting, irresistible. He just wants more and more. But his mind can not comprehend if Kyungsoo feels the same way, if it's okay to do something more or they should just stop at the kiss and pretend like nothing ever happened and Jongin moves on from his stupid crush in some 10years.  
  
"It's nice," Kyungsoo exhales heavily hiding his face in the crook of Jongin's neck.

"Really nice,I like kissing you," Kyungsoo rasps inbetween ragged breaths and hoarse voice placing a few more wet pecks at the corner of Jongin's mouth.

"Me too," Jongin replies, a hand sliding up and rubbing on Kyungsoo's back as he is trying to study his breathing himself, still processing the amazing kiss they both has just shared.

"Thanks for teaching me how to kiss," Kyungsoo's groans. The voice vibrates though Jongin's whole body and sends a jolt to his heart.

"Anytime," he forces out his voice to say.   
  
It's okay, it might be just one kiss stand. He will get over it. But he might probably will never kiss someone else with the same lips he had kissed Kyungsoo.   


"But nini you have to teach me something else too,"

What?

Kyungsoo bumps their hips together to remind him the problem he had forgotten. Ooops.

 

**Amy's a/n:** I love my soft awkward boys making out. Sequel anyone?


End file.
